


Comfort

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: David's human lover is in the middle of a depressive episode, and he does his best to help comfort her through it. Just a short one-shot, requested via my tumblr.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly my usual content, and I've never written depression before or personally experienced an actual "depressive episode", but it was requested and I felt it was important to at least try for the reader who requested it.

David sat on a stool beside the bathtub, watching bubbles multiply beneath the flow of hot water that poured from the faucet. She was cold-natured, and being surrounded by the warmth of a bath usually seemed to be soothing to her. All he wanted to do right now was soothe her. The synthetic was equipped with internal knowledge regarding emotions, but as he was not supposed to feel them himself, being of comfort to her had been a learning process. He did have emotions of course, regardless of what the Weyland Corporation would have it's patrons believe, but depression wasn't prominent among them. He was learning to enjoy the good days to the fullest, and to try to be there for her as much as he could on the bad days. The last few days had not been good days.

Turning off the water, David stood and quietly made his way through the house, toward the bedroom. He turned the doorknob to her room, and pushed the door open slightly, just enough to see inside. Although she faced away from him, she was easy enough to spot under the thick layers of blankets and comforters. He knew she wasn't asleep just from the sound of her breathing. David gave the door a gentle push and stepped inside, pacing quietly around to her side of the bed, and squatting down when he saw only her face poking out of the mountain of thick fabrics. He reached out to push a few loose strands of hair out of her face, and when she didn't shrink back from his touch, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. As he pulled back, her small hand reached out from under the blankets and grasped his large one, prompting him to lean toward it and press a kiss to the palm, curling the fingers up and placing a few more kisses on her knuckles. “Hey,” was all he said for the moment, and she gave a very weak smile before reverting back to her neutral facade. He reached out his unoccupied hand, pushing the blankets surrounding her face back some, and ran his fingers through her hair, applying the slightest pressure with his finger nails to provide something like a mild scalp massage, and she closed her eyes and let him.

“I've run you a bath...with bubbles. Nice and hot, just the way you like it. Just like me,” he finished with a grin and a wink, and she rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor and started to roll over the other way. David stayed where he was for a few moments, before getting back up and moving to slide in bed beside her. He gently pulled the blankets she'd cocooned herself in free, and snuggled in beside her before letting them fall around the two of them. “I'm sorry I had to leave for maintenance,” he said quietly, fingers beginning to card through her hair again. “If I'd known it would take so long-”

“It's okay,” she whispered from in front of him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush to his, sharing his synthetic body heat with her as best he could.

“It's not. I should have picked up on the signs and postponed it,” he answered, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. After a few moments of silence, she slowly turned to face him, immediately burying her face in the fabric of his shirt. She wasn't sobbing as he suspected she might begin to do at any moment, she just lay there with him, encircled by his arms and taking comfort in the protection they provided regardless of how good or bad the day was. Placing another kiss to top of her head, he hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. “Will you come take a bath before the water gets cold? I'll wash your hair and back for you, and we'll have dinner after. Whatever you want to eat, I'm happy to provide it.” She dropped her face to lay against his chest again, and gave a small nod. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and pulled her even closer. “We'll get through this together, and we'll have good days again soon. But no matter what kind of day we have, I'll love you just the same.” She clung even tighter to him at these words, and allowed him to pick her in his protective arms, carrying her off to the wet, bubbly warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it :) Thank you!


End file.
